


Inuyasha: la joven que quedó atrapada en otro cuerpo

by Kurotsuki_chan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Human Transmutation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotsuki_chan/pseuds/Kurotsuki_chan
Summary: Nuestra protagonista tiene que rehacer su vida en un lugar donde abundan los monstruos y espíritus malignos, pero se aclarará cuando llegue a la aldea donde empiezan los acontecimientos de un anime que vio hace tiempo.Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi, a mi solo me pertenece el desarrollo que le voy a dar al fanfic, y por supuesto, la protagonista del mismo.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha (InuYasha)/Reader, Kouga (InuYasha)/Reader, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 3





	Inuyasha: la joven que quedó atrapada en otro cuerpo

**┏ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ┓**

**ATRAPADA EN OTRO CUERPO**

**Y OTRA ÉPOCA**

**┗ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ㅤ ┛**

**• ﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌** **﹌** **﹌﹌** **﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌ •**

**❀**

**Los ojos de la joven fueron abriendo** poco a poco mientras se adaptaban a la luz que entraba en la habitación, mirando alrededor podría afirmar que el lugar en donde se tenía definitivamente no tenía problemas de un hospital. Además, conforme iba despertando se percato que no tenía ningún dolor físico, lo que resultó increíble después de semejante golpe que recuerda haber recibido recientemente.

Pero tenía algo más, tenía algo fuera del lugar, algo que no cuadraba -además de todas las otras cosas-, si estaba bien en condiciones y completa.

¿Por qué se consideran tan pequeña?

Se sentó en el futón en el que se seleccionó y detectó la longitud de sus piernas, las cuales resultaron realmente pequeñas a la comparación del tamaño que corresponde para una chica de 16 años.— Tiene que ser una broma.— murmuro entre dientes y con desesperación aparto las sabanas que la cubrían y se levanto rápidamente, tenía la altura de una niña pequeña y ahora si estaba asustada. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un ruido a su espalda hizo que se girara rápidamente para ver quién o qué había tenido ese ruido, la puerta corrediza se abrió y un niño ingreso a la habitación.— ¡Haruka! ¡Haruka! - exclamó eufórico mientras corría hacia ella y la tomaba de las manos— ¿Haruka? - murmuro para sí misma con confusión dado que ese no era su nombre. - ¡Rápido, vino una sacerdotisa! ¿No habías dicho que querías conocer una para volverte su aprendiz? ¡Es tu oportunidad! - Sin esperar respuesta alguna de la contraria, el chico emprendió carrera arrastrando a la aún más perdida joven atrapada en un cuerpo que no era suyo, pero tuvo que era mejor guardar silencio, además tuvo la impresión de que llevaría a la salida y de esa manera podría ver el lugar en el que se podría sin tener que escaparse por su cuenta.

Corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieron, esquivando personas -algunas terminadas en el suelo pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de decir nada para disculpar-, girando para ir por otros pasillos hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal, donde golpearon detuvieron y casi cayeron de bruces al suelo. - ¿Por qué te detuviste? - La niña con confusión por esa reacción. Él, por su parte puso un dedo frente a su boca en señal de silencio mirándola por encima del hombro y luego su mirada hacia enfrente nuevamente.— Ahí, mira.—, sus ojos se posaron sobre una figura femenina, quién vestía un pantalón Hakama rojo y un Haori color blanco. Tenía una mirada de seriedad y una Katana sujeta en su cintura.

« _Esas ropas las he visto antes pero ... ¿dónde?_ », Siguió observándola con el mantenimiento hasta que la muchacha tuvo percatarse de su mirada dada la observo de vuelta, tensándose, la mirada obteniendo una sonrisa que casi paso desapercibida. - Vaya, hasta yo pude sentir la tensión.— dijo fingiendo un escalofrió el niño que todavía se enfrentó a ella.— Y bien, ¿le hablaras? - pregunto pareciendo más serio una diferencia de su actitud en el corto lapso en el que lo conocía. - Quiero volverme su aprendizaje, ¿no? - preguntando recordando lo que él mismo ya le había dicho unos minutos atrás. - Si ...—.

\- Bien, parece que está ocupado en estos momentos así que iré a dar una vuelta. Se alejo rápidamente y salió del lugar siendo rápidamente unos pocos pasos por el niño que estuvo cerca de ella. Una vez fuera de la permanencia callada mientras que el otro parloteaba sin parar, a pesar de que daba la impresión de no prestarle atención su intención era ser una esponja y guardar toda esa información, aunque pareciera irrelevante, sobre su persona « _O más bien sobre Haruka_ »Se dijo a si misma. Al parecer, la posibilidad latente de su partida había puesto bastante sentimental al _joven Taiki_ , como pronto descubrió que se llamaba. También le prestaba atención a sus alrededores e incluso por fin le dio la atención suficiente a la vestimenta del niño y la suya propia, parecían bastante antiguas, y no se refería a lo que estaban viejas o desgastadas.

En realidad todo le daba la impresión de tener varios años de atracción, podría decirse que cientos de años. Todo esto causaba una gran confusión a su persona y al parecer algo se vio en su rostro dado que Taiki se mostró preocupado.— ¿Te encuentras bien, Haruka? Has estado actuando algo extraño ...— tomo su mano entre las suyas y se acerco más a ella haciendo que sintiendo un poco incomoda.— Sé que es tu sueño, pero si no estás seguro puedes quedarte aquí conmigo y en unos años podríamos casarnos Me gustas Haruka, te prometo que puedo hacerte feliz.

« _¿Casarnos? Pero somos unos niños_ »Quizás una parte de ella se enterneció, después de todo no era más que un chiquillo enamorado. Pero ella no lo conocía y definitivamente no compartía sus sentimientos. - Gracias Taiki ...— intentando no ser muy brusca libero su mano del agarre del chico cuyos ojos empezaban a mostrar desilusión. - Eres un buen chico, pero yo quiero algo más que simplemente casarme y criar niños.— palmeo su cabeza como lo haría con un cachorro y se alejo un paso recuperando su espacio personal. - Ya encontraras a alguien más, lo lamento.— y sin más comenzó a alejarse. El recién rechazado seguía viéndola con cariño y con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

**❀**

\- Señorita.— La ahora Haruka se aproxima a la sacerdotisa decidida cuando pudo ver qué se iba a retirar, posiblemente esta podría ser la única oportunidad que podría salir de ese lugar -además de alejarse de un posible matrimonio-. - Eres la pequeña que me dejó escondidas, ¿cierto? - Ladeo su cabeza la muchacha observando mejor a la menor. - Así es, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero me gustaría ir con usted. Por favor, permítame ser su aprendiz.

Por unos minutos no hubo respuesta de su parte, llegando a poner nerviosa a la azabache. « _Oh, vamos, ¿acaso ya lo arruine?_ », Paso saliva pero aún así siguió su mirada sobre la de la contraria hasta que esta se dio la vuelta y retomo el rumbo que llevó. - ¿No piensas venir? - Rápidamente Haruka la dificultad, suponía que como la Miko no llevaba equipaje, tampoco era necesario que ella llevara así que no le preocupo. ¿Despedirse? Suponía que la última conversación que tuvo con Taiki fue contactada como una despedida, además no conocí a nadie más así que no le importó la importancia a ello.

Tal vez no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo exactamente, si había muerto y había reencarnado en una niña, o tal vez estaba en coma y todo esto era de un mero producto de su imaginación.

No importaba, de ninguna manera tenía que tener y seguir adelante. Y la manera más interesante de hacerlo resultaba seguir a esta mujer y aprender de ella.

 **• ﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌** **﹌﹌** **﹌** **﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌ •**

**Author's Note:**

> Hemos llegado al final del capitulo 1, realmente espero que les haya gustado. De momento, los personajes principales de la serie no aparecerán de inmediato, primero quiero desarrollar a nuestra protagonista Haruka (dado que ahora ese es su nombre). Claro, eventualmente lo harán. También cabe aclarar que cambiare algunos sucesos que ocurren en la serie.  
> Les invito a dejar un comentario para dejar su opinión y su corazoncito si apoyan este fanfic. ¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
